


Every Inch of My Heart

by Marlon



Series: Oops, I Summoned a Demon [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cemetery, Huxloween, M/M, couples costume, demon!Hux, pet costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlon/pseuds/Marlon
Summary: Halloween is here again and with it, Kylo and Armitage's second anniversary. Before they head off to Halloween parties and their own anniversary celebrations, Kylo has a surprise in store for Armitage. Sometimes your family is you, your cousin, your demon, and your demon's demon.





	Every Inch of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for Huxloween 2018/Spookylux prompts: pet costume, couples costume, and cemetery/crypts/tombs. On a side note, The Parade of Lost Souls is a Vancouver event that happens every Halloween - they keep the location a secret until 24 hours ahead of the event.
> 
> Azrael was introduced in a side story that I think I only posted on tumblr. He lives in the shadowy other world that Armitage comes from and acts as Armitage's majordomo or assistant and will respond to a summons on behalf of Armitage when he is already in the human world (don't call him a secretary or he might bite you). He doesn't want to live in the upper world with Kylo and Armitage but he likes visiting because they have the best whiskey and sugary treats.

There was something about this time of year - late October - that always stirred Kylo’s soul. Maybe it was the crisp, autumn air or the brilliant cobalt blue skies, or the ever-present scent of snow on the air, whatever it was, he felt like all his senses were keyed up and he was vibrating in time with the entire universe.

Or maybe it was the promise of a fresh school year. Kylo skips up the stairs of the Aldgate Underground station, swiping his card at the reader as he exits onto the street. He had a few promising students this year. Usually, his first-year classes were filled with science and engineering types - those that had to take an Arts credit to fulfill their degree requirements and thought, for some unfathomable reason, that philosophy would be an easy ticket. This term, though, he had three students that definitely had a keen interest. To his mind, these first few weeks of a new term were always the most fun - when everyone was still bright-eyed and excited before the anxiety of exams and final papers started to set in.

He passes a few shops festively decorated for Halloween with a range of intricately carved jack-o-lanterns and fake cobwebs in the corners of the windows. The bookstore next to Rey’s apothecary is actually home to a black shop cat named Sting. Said cat is currently curled up asleep on a pillow in the big picture window of the store and Kylo can see behind him the last few customers of the evening finishing up their purchases.

The brisk wind swirls the dry and desiccated leaves around his feet as he crunches through them towards Skywalker Apothecary. With a bright, cheery ring, the brass bell announces his arrival as he pushes open the door. Rey glances up from behind the register where she’s finishing ringing up a client’s purchases - she makes a twirling gesture with her hand, Kylo nods and turns back to flip the ‘Open’ sign around to ‘Closed’. He steps over to take a seat on the window bench as he waits for Armitage to finish up. Kylo can’t help the fond smile that blooms across his face as he watches the glittering demon tend to the last customer of the day. How Armitage ever passes for an ordinary human, Kylo will never know. Armitage positively glows under the warm yellow lights of the apothecary - his warm skin gleams as he moves to take the customer’s hands in his, his bright amber eyes glint intelligently as he scrutinizes the angry rash on the backs of the woman’s hands. He turns her hands gently this way and that, getting a good look under the overhead light.

“And how long, little sister, has this current ailment afflicted you?”

“This flare up just started last week.” The woman sounds worried as she gazes up at Armitage. Kylo can tell it’s taking all her willpower not to tug her raw, red hands out of Armitage’s narrow ones and cover the angry eczema with the sleeves of her jacket.

Armitage, sensing that she wants to pull away, gives her hands a slight squeeze, as he continues to examine them. Rey appears by his side, concerned.

“Have you been to the doctor?” She asks.

“I have.” The woman confirms. “He prescribed me a steroid cream but I don’t want to use it as a long-term thing. The side effects, you know.”  
“Hmm, okay.” Rey nods. “Nothing we have here will match the potency of the steroid cream, unfortunately, but we can probably give you something to stop the itching. It might not stop the flare-up though.” The woman nods at Rey, looking relieved. “Armitage, what would you advise?”

Armitage releases the woman’s hands as he straightens up to his full height. “I would suggest a salve made of Bryonia. As you know, an oil made from its root can be most effective for treating this kind of affliction.”

He peers at the customer as if expecting the woman to agree with his professional assessment.

“We have Bryony in stock,” Rey confirms. “However, it does have toxic properties if ingested. Do you have any pets or small children?” Rey asks the woman.

“I have a cat.” She replies, twisting her woolen mittens in her hands.

“Hmm.” Armitage tuts thoughtfully to himself as his agile mind ticks through the various possibilities. “The best thing would be to partake of the sea air, the minerals would help you greatly.” He glances over his shoulder to peruse the sparkling glass jars on the shelves behind him. “But now is not the season for sea bathing,” He says absently to himself as his eyes rove over the shelves. “Oh-” He turns back to her with a smile- “can you return tomorrow, we can prepare you a salve that will help.”

The woman agrees and Rey writes down the time on a business card for her. She walks the woman to the door as Armitage comes around the counter to greet Kylo. He slides his hands up the collar of Kylo’s jacket, bringing his face up for a kiss. Armitage's eyes are warm and golden in the low light.

“Little one, how are you?”

Kylo grins in response as he slides his hands up and down Armitage’s arms, cupping Armitage’s cheek to hold him close; his thumb strokes over Armitage’s finely arched cheekbone. “Much better, babe, now that you’re here. Ready for dinner?”

“Alright, you two,” Rey says as she locks the door to the shop and pulls the shade down to cover the window. “There’s still work to be done.”

Armitage and Kylo separate reluctantly as Rey pushes a broom into Kylo’s hands. Armitage floats away back behind the counter to assist Rey with taking stock of their inventory while Kylo starts to sweep up. As he works, Kylo feels the heat of Armitage’s gaze on him and he glances over his shoulder to meet the demon’s fire-bright eyes. Armitage’s hands glow as he makes a small flick of his fingers and a warm breeze rolls through the apothecary, neatly gathering the crumbling dried leaves that have blown in through the door all day into a tidy pile by Kylo’s broom, finishing his sweeping up for him. Kylo grins - he knows the real reason he loves this time of year. Armitage. It was all Armitage. A thousand things contrived to fall into place for them to meet almost two years ago to the day, and he couldn’t imagine life any other way.

\----

In the comfortable afterglow of their evening, Kylo and Armitage are cozied up in their kitchen at home - Kylo, pretending to mark some of his weekly class assignments but in reality he’s watching the flex of Armitage’s wiry arms as he works the pestle and mortar, grinding up the herbs for the salve he’s making.

Armitage, with his feet charmingly bare, is only wearing one of Kylo’s old t-shirts, one of the shirts that Kylo hasn’t seen in ages and has been squirreled away wherever Armitage keeps his hoard of precious items. The shirt is a soft, well-worn thing, weathered from too many washings and far too big for Armitage’s narrow frame. The shirt slopes off one golden shoulder and barely falls to the tops of his thighs, to say that it provides him any coverage is generous. Kylo keeps getting flashes of that delectable backside whenever Armitage turns away to fetch something from the cupboard behind him. Kylo’s eyes can’t help but follow the curves of his hips and arse, down his long, bare legs to those dainty feet and back up to Armitage’s rumpled red-gold hair. 

When Armitage’s pleased purr rumbles to life and fills the kitchen, Kylo realizes he’s been caught out. Armitage smiles softly from behind the curtain of his bright hair as he continues to work the pestle around the bowl, grinding the dried chamomile herbs to break up the largest leaves. Kylo laughs to himself and tries to turn his attention back to his marking. Despite their state of undress - Kylo only in a loose pair of yoga trousers and his hair tied up in a clumsy topknot, and Armitage in nothing but the shirt - the chill of the night doesn’t touch them. Armitage had stoked a cheerful, roaring fire as soon as they arrived home, and now his gentle contentment with the evening is keeping the fire crackling at the perfect temperature behind the grate.

A sudden knocking sounds in the calm and Kylo looks towards the front door, eyebrow quirked.

“Is that the door?” He looks at his phone to confirm the time. “Who would be knocking at this hour?”

The knocking comes again. Kylo and Armitage gaze at each other, Kylo’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“It is not the front door, little one, but someone is knocking at _a_ door,” Armitage says cryptically.

With a snap, his fingertips alight with a golden glow and Armitage sketches a roughly rectangular shape onto the worn wood of the table. The outline of the shape gleams for an instance, then darkens as an actual door forms within the table. Kylo watches, eyes bouncing between Armitage’s relaxed expression to his talented hands; even after all this time, he never fails to be enchanted by the easy way magic unspools from those beautiful hands. The magically produced door flies open and a pair of tiny clawed hands reach up and grip onto the ledge formed by the edge of the kitchen table. Kylo slumps back in his chair with relief as the familiar horned head of Azrael pops up out of darkness - not some unknown terror, then, only an old friend.

“Thanks a lot.” Azrael huffs as he hauls himself up out of his shadowy realm. “You could have put the portal in a better spot.”

The small dragon creature sprawls out on the table as Armitage closes the portal behind him. His long, feathery, whip-like tail thumps around behind him as he gets comfortable, folding his elegant stained-glass wings along his back.

“Azrael, you know what I said about calling at such a late hour.” Armitage admonishes as he tickles Azrael under the chin, eliciting a rumble from the small creature.

“Time is an illusion, Armitage, you know that.” Azrael sits up primly, like a small spiky cat and curls his tail around his forelegs. “Have you lived here so long that you’ve forgotten what it’s like in the other world?”

“Of course not.” Armitage hisses, pushing his mortar and pestle to the side out of the reach of Azrael’s lashing tail. “What news have you for me?” He moves around the table to perch on Kylo’s lap.

“No news.” He replies as he follows Armitage across the table and curls up on the keyboard of Kylo’s laptop, sighing happily at the warmth generated by the battery. “I just fancied a visit.”

Kylo smiles into Armitage’s shoulder as the demon grumbles under his breath about rude late-night callers.

“Do you want anything, Az?” Kylo asks, stroking his hand down the dragon’s curving back. “We have leftover curry, or there’s some Halloween candy, and I think those roasted pumpkin seeds Rey gave us are still in the cupboard.”

“I’ll take a whiskey if you have it.”

Armitage huffs a laugh into Kylo’s hair. Kylo pats his hip to get him to move aside so he can get up and find the dusty bottle of whiskey they only keep on hand for Azrael’s impromptu visits. As Kylo pours him a dish of the amber whiskey, Armitage returns to preparing his salve for the client with the troublesome eczema.

“Would you like to come to the apothecary in the morning, the Rey of Light will be happy to see you.” Armitage carefully pours the prepared chamomile leaves into the handmade tea bag and sets it inside a small glass jar.

“I would.” Azrael rumbles happily, tendrils of smoke curling up out of his muzzle. “Do you think she still has those peppermint things?”

Kylo sits back at his laptop and marking. Picking up his pen, he continues working to the sound of the rough, gravelly purr of Armitage’s voice and the rasp of Azrael’s clipped responses.

He smiles, more content than he ever thought he’d be in life.

\----

Kylo jolts awake as his first alarm of the morning jangles loudly in the quiet serenity of their slumbering household. He scrambles around and finally retrieves the phone from beneath his pillows; flicking it to snooze, he drops the phone beside him and tugs Armitage closer. Armitage purrs his contentment as he sprawls over Kylo’s chest, the heat from his skin sending a flush of warmth across Kylo’s body wherever they touch.

When the ten-minute snooze is over and the alarm jingles again, Kylo dismisses it with a groan. It hadn’t been a particularly trying week but still, he’s looking forward to the weekend. He tries to disentangle himself from Armitage but the demon is proving clingy this morning and he wraps himself tighter to Kylo the more he tries to struggle to the edge of the bed. Finally, Kylo hefts Armitage up and over his shoulder and simply carts him into the bathroom, much to Armitage’s delight.

The old pipes rattle and hiss before spitting out cool water which evaporates into steam once it hits Armitage’s heated skin. After a moment the water begins to run a bit hotter and they stand comfortably together under the spray. Kylo loops his arms around Armitage's waist as he buries his face in the curve of Armitage’s neck, sighing. It’s always hard for him to be away from Armitage but even more so on mornings like this, when the normally fiery demon is docile and heavy-eyed with sleep and sweetly cuddling into the shelter of Kylo’s body.

Armitage presses a kiss to Kylo’s lips as his clever hands knead at the knots in Kylo’s shoulders and slide lower and lower, slipping over Kylo’s wet, warm skin. Kylo brushes his hand down Armitage’s lean thigh to encourage his long leg to curl up and over his hip, allowing them to slot perfectly together. Their kisses turn heated and biting as Kylo’s hand slides between Armitage’s legs to massage rhythmically at his most sensitive place and Armitage nips at Kylo’s lips as he frantically cards his hands through Kylo’s wet, tangled hair.

Kylo is bracing in preparation to hoist Armitage completely in his arms with the pipes shriek and a gush of freezing cold water rushes out of the shower head. Armitage yelps at the suddenly cold shower but Kylo carefully spins them, setting Armitage down well out of the icy spray.

“I guess that’s the house’s way of telling me it’s time to get going,” Kylo says ruefully as he arches his back to get away from the cold water.

“Not yet, little one,” Armitage winds his arms around Kylo’s neck, voice low and enticing, “I need more time.”

Kylo runs the pad of his thumb over Armitage’s bottom lip, rosy and plump. “For the next three days I’m yours entirely, we can do whatever you want.”

“Hmm.” Armitage chases the pad of Kylo’s thumb with his lips, playfully capturing it in his mouth. He pulls a low moan from Kylo with a clever flick of his tongue. Despite the cold water pounding down on them, Kylo’s hands begin to wander down to Armitage’s hips again.

“It’s our anniversary, technically,” Kylo says as he gently works his finger out of Armitage’s mouth and leans in to nuzzle a kiss to Armitage's neck. “And even though we have that party tonight, we can still do something special - your choice.”

“I want to do this.” Armitage, wicked smile upon his face, begins to sink to his knees in front of Kylo.

Kylo catches him and pulls him back to standing, kissing away the disappointed pout on the demon’s face. “I want that too, babe, so much. But this water is freezing and you know I have to get to school, I have an early class today.”

Armitage has a mutinous look on his face and is only mollified when Kylo promises him a thousand kisses to be paid in full immediately upon returning home this afternoon. Then, Armitage allows Kylo to wash his hair, which Kylo knows Armitage secretly loves because his low rumbling purr quickly reaches the pitch of an idling engine. Kylo smiles to himself as Armitage arches and purrs into his touch.

Out of the shower and wrapped in fluffy dry towels, Armitage dries Kylo’s hair first with a new towel, then again with his glowing hands. He cards his fingers through Kylo’s damp hair, making the hair curl around Kylo’s face in rakish waves.

“Babe, is that the best use of your magic?” Kylo teases as he gathers Armitage up in his arms to carry him back to the bedroom.

“I shall do as I please.” Armitage sniffs, settling into Kylo’s arms like an emperor. “You know that.”

Kylo snorts, depositing Armitage back on the bed. Armitage grins as he immediately burrows back under the quilts. His purr rattles to life again and his eyes droop contentedly to half-mast as he snuggles into the pillows at the head of the bed like a king, ready to approve or veto Kylo’s outfit choices for the day. He nods his approval at Kylo’s choice of dark jeans and a heathered gray t-shirt, his eyes lingering over the way the shirt clings to Kylo’s arms and chest. He slithers out of bed to press up against Kylo again.

“Hurry back to me, little one?”

Kylo brushes the backs of his knuckles over Armitage’s cheek. “You know I will, babe. Walk me to the door?”

Armitage lets his hands trail away from Kylo’s shoulders as he turns to grab last night’s shirt from the bedpost. Slipping it on, he hands Kylo his favourite red hoodie and together they make their way into the kitchen so Kylo can gather up his notes and laptop.

“Where’s Azrael? He’s been very quiet this morning?”

“I believe he is asleep in the fireplace.” Armitage peeks into the parlour and nods, seeing Azrael's long, whip of a tail sticking out of the ash and charred remains of last night’s fire. 

In the foyer, Kylo shrugs on his jacket and tugs his woolen toque over his curls. Thus ready to face the outside world, he slips an arm around Armitage’s lithe waist and draws him in for a final kiss. When Armitage feels that he’s been thoroughly kissed, he releases Kylo.

“Vale, little one, I will see you after.”

Kylo simply nods as he presses a final kiss to Armitage's cheek and slips out the door. He grins to himself as he clatters down the steps when he hears the three knocks from inside the house as Armitage weaves his protective spell over the front door of the house with whispered prayers to Janus. There’s probably no safer house in London, he thinks as he hustles towards the Underground, touched that Armitage still felt him in need of protection after all this time. It was probably what had made him such an effective leader of the legions of Rome, Armitage’s oddly protective nature combined with his fierceness made him rather formidable.

Kylo pushes through the turnstile and dashes down the corridor towards the platform, the sooner this day is started, he thinks, the sooner he’ll be home with Armitage again.

\----

London looks beautiful and atmospheric at twilight. Although, to Kylo, and probably almost everyone else who’s had the good fortune to visit the city, London always looks beautiful. The way the sun sinks behind the tall glass skyscrapers, streaking the sky in deep pinks and oranges, and then spills over the old limestone buildings, painting them in a warm amber shade is glorious. It’s practically art.

The sky has begun to darken into velvety twilight by the time Kylo exits the train station and heads towards home. The neighbourhood is busy at this time of evening; people commuting home mix with those out walking their dogs mingle with teens loitering in front of the kebab shop that Armitage likes. He smiles to himself as he hurries past the shop, thinking about the surprise in store for Armitage tonight - as far as Armitage knows, they’re simply going to a party at Finn’s. Kylo promises himself that he’ll treat Armitage to kebabs and curry tomorrow because tonight they have plans.

Kylo turns the corner and dashes across the street, dodging a cyclist who’s glancing at their phone as they fly past. Ahead, the white fairy lights that line the front windows of his and Armitage’s house are on and the windows glow with a pleasant and welcoming warmth. Eager to be home, Kylo jogs the last few steps and leaps up the stoop and into the house. Setting down his bags, he kicks off his boots and hurls his jacket onto the coat hook. The house is too quiet. Suspiciously quiet Kylo thinks as picks up his canvas tote bag and tiptoes down the hall to peek into the parlour. The lights are on and there’s a low-burning fire in the grate which usually signifies that Armitage is at home and relaxed, but there’s no sign of the elemental in question or his acolyte.

The bedroom door is partially closed, Kylo can see, and in the pool of yellow light that slips out from between the door and the frame, Armitage’s shadow is visible, moving back and forth across the room. A small smile tugs at Kylo’s mouth as he remembers the costume Armitage wore to last year’s party - the memory of that wiry yet powerful body, long, lithe legs all wrapped in glittering gems in various autumnal shades and crowned with a gorgeous pair of onyx horns is enough to make Kylo reconsider going out tonight and instead, taking Armitage to bed and slowly divest him of whatever heavenly creation he’s devised for this year. But, Armitage likes to show off, likes to be seen and cooed over, it would be a shame to deprive him of that.

Kylo stops short in the doorway of the kitchen. On the high kitchen table, under the dim light of the row of Edison bulbs, is an oddly crumpled ball of black and orange. Kylo sets his bags down as he cautiously approaches the table. The ball of orange and black suddenly heaves a huge sigh as a blast of greyish smoke emanates from the centre of the ball. He does his best to smother his laugh behind his hand as he leans down on his elbows to get level with Azrael’s head.

“Hey, Az,” He greets the volatile dragon creature cautiously. “What’s all this?”

Azrael opens one angry sapphire eye and glares at Kylo, curling himself into a tighter knot on the table.

“Go talk to your husband.”

With that vague pronouncement, the sapphire eyes snap shut and another huff of smoke curls out of Azrael’s snout. With a grin, Kylo ducks out of the kitchen to the bedroom.

“Babe,” he pushes open the bedroom door, “you in here-” He stops short as Armitage turns from the mirror over the bureau where he had been adjusting his headpiece. “Armitage, you look gorgeous, holy shit.”

Armitage saunters towards him with a lean, feline grace, stopping just out of arm's reach so that Kylo can better admire his costume.

The costume Armitage has conjured for this year is nothing short of breathtaking, Kylo is powerless to take his eyes off him. His long tunic sweeps the floor and the layers of gauzy, chiffon-like fabric clings and drapes dramatically, showing off Armitage’s long, lean body to full advantage. The delicate material of the tunic is of the palest gold and his rosy nipples are hinted at through the nearly see-through material wrapping around his chest. From the low-slung belt around his hips, the airy material cascades down his long legs; when Armitage transfers his weight to his other foot, the high slit in the side of the tunic is evident as one of Armitage's shapely legs are revealed.

Kylo drags his gaze up and away from the crisscrossing straps of the simple sandals on Armitage's narrow feet and up to, perhaps, the most arresting feature of the costume - the solar-inspired headdress. The radiate crown gleams brightly upon Armitage’s fiery head; from the headband, long arrow-like points, meant to represent the sun’s rays, shoot up to connect to the semicircle corona that rings Armitage’s head. The pointed ends of the rays, decorated with topaz and garnet gems, sparkle in the low light of the bedroom.

Everything about Armitage is gilded and golden; his hair is more vibrant, his skin warmer, his eyes glow brighter - he looks every inch as if the sun has stepped out of the sky and into Kylo’s bedroom. Slightly breathless, Kylo steps closer to cup Armitage’s cheek in his large palm.

“Babe, you look amazing.” He grins, leaning in to press a kiss to Armitage's plush, smiling mouth as a familiar, and beloved, purr rumbles to life deep within Armitage’s chest. “You’re amazing-” Kylo kisses him again, “stunning-”, another kiss, “radiant.”

Armitage sways into Kylo’s arms, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck. “Thank you, little one.” His purr rattles up a notch as he preens at Kylo’s touch.

“Are you… the sun?”

“Not quite, little one.” He slides out of Kylo’s arms so that Kylo can continue to admire his costume. “I thought I would try to make a companion costume to yours - I am Sol Invictus, the unconquered sun and patron to soldiers.” He pauses, thoughtful. “Well, not exactly, I would never presume to impersonate a god. This-” He gestures to himself- “is how the Roman legionnaires imagined Sol to look.”

“Ah, of course. The crown should have been a dead giveaway.” Kylo sidles closer to play with the folds of fabric falling from around Armitage’s hips. “And you knew I resuing my generic Roman soldier costume from last year?”

Armitage beams as he wiggles away from Kylo and steps toward the closet. “Precisely.” He throws the doors open wide and fishes out a garment bag. He looks pleased with himself as he hands it to Kylo. “I made some alterations to your costume for you. I do not think you will mind.”

Kylo takes the bag, surprised at the expected weight. Armitage is practically bouncing on his toes in anticipation, his hands twitch with the desire to snatch the bag out of Kylo’s hands to do the reveal himself.

“Oh, wait.” Kylo stops in the act of unzipping the bag. “What’s wrong with Azrael? He’s lying on the kitchen table like a lump - and what’s he wearing?”

Armitage’s bell-like laughter fills the room as he claps his hands once. “It is a gift from the Rey of Light but I do not think he appreciates it overly.” He steps around Kylo towards the door. “I will go speak with him while you change.”

With one last excited glance over his shoulder, he leaves the room and pads swiftly down the hall to the kitchen, the airy fabric of his skirts billowing our behind him. As Kylo unzips the garment bag, the hiss of the two uncanny beings in the kitchen filters down the hall to him. Letting the plastic bag fall away, Kylo is once again astounded at the sight before him.

By some magical means, Armitage has managed to transform Kylo’s cheap plastic armor into a beautiful cuirass that is nearly identical to the one Marcus Aurelius wears in some of his Imperial portraitures - the gorgon head in the centre of the breastplate is easily identifiable. Kylo runs his fingers over the details of the cuirass, marveling at the details, then rubs the fine wool of the tunic between his fingertips. The fabric is soft and has a nice weight, it’s much more luxurious and expensive looking than the cheap cotton and polyester of his old costume.

Kylo quickly sheds his clothing and dons the beautiful costume. The tunic fits well and falls to his knees, it’s only too bad, he muses, that he has to wear a pair of running tights and boots underneath it due to the cool weather at night - he wasn’t as lucky as Armitage to be impervious to the elements. Silver pins hold the short red cape at his shoulders and the fabric flutters down his back as it settles in place. He glances at himself in the mirror - he looks powerful. He sees that the tunic is a bit tight around his biceps - he doubts that was an error on Armitage’s part, however.

Noticing that the demonic whispering has died down in the kitchen, Kylo tears his eyes away from the mirror and heads down the hall. He stops in the doorway and leans up against the doorframe to watch Armitage trying to cajole Azrael into moving. Armitage leans down to rest his chin on his crossed arms on the table so he can be eye-level with Azrael.

“My friend, will you just wear the costume long enough to show the Rey of Light?” Armitage says, a small smile on his face. “She was very eager for you to have this.”

Azrael harrumphs as another puff of smoke gushes from his snout. His bright blue eyes are narrowed as he glares at Armitage balefully.

“I promise that you can take it off as soon as she sees it.” Armitage slides his hand, palm up, across the table towards Azrael’s nose. “I give you my word.”

Azrael huffs but extends his neck so that Armitage can tickle him under his chin. “Alright.” He growls. “But as soon as Rey arrives this thing is coming off.”

Kylo hides a laugh under his hand as he steps fully into the room. He slides his arm around Armitage’s waist to pull him into his side. “Az, you make a very cute pumpkin, you know. Are you sure you won’t reconsider?”

Azrael looks about to argue back when Kylo’s phone chimes. 

“Oh great, our cab is here.” He says to them. “Armitage will you be warm enough like that?”

Armitage nods so Kylo grabs his tote bag from the floor beneath the table, throws his phone inside it, and hands it to Armitage. He grabs the handle on Azrael’s pumpkin costume and hauls him into his arms. 

“Okay, let’s go. Armitage do you want to lock the door?”

Kylo clatters down the steps ahead of Armitage and waits at the bottom of the steps for the demon to complete his door-locking ritual. Once the house is secure enough for Armitage’s liking, they head to the patiently idling taxi at the curb. Kylo holds the door for Armitage and he slides in gracefully, gathering his long skirts around. Kylo slips in after him, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Hey, what’s wrong with your cat?” The driver askes, casting nervous looks at a limp Azrael in Kylo’s arms. Armitage snorts but quickly tries to cover it when Azrael glares at him.

“Ah… nothing.” Kylo stammers. “He’s fine, he just hates the costume.”

“Huh.” The driver looks unconvinced as he puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb. “Where to?”

“Could you drop us off at the Waverley Arms at the corner of Ivydale and Limesford?”

“Little one,” Armitage whispers, taking Kylo’s hand. The iron ring on his left-hand glitters darkly under the light of the passing street lamps. “This is not the way to Finn’s bookstore.”

“I know.” Kylo squeezes Armitage’s hand excitedly. “I have a surprise for you first.”

Azrael rolls his eyes as he curls up in Kylo’s lap. Kylo brings Armitage’s hand to his lips for a kiss, trying not to smile too broadly as Armitage studies his face, then drops his eyes to the tote bag, searching for any clues to the evening’s event. Kylo squeezes his hand again as he settles in for the short cab ride.

\----

Arriving at the Waverley Arms a mere ten minutes later, Kylo sees that a small crowd has already gathered outside the neighbourhood pub. He hands over the fare to the driver then leaps out of the cab eagerly. Tucking poor Azrael under his arm like a rugby ball, he turns to help Armitage out of the car.

“Kylo! Armitage!”

He looks over his shoulder to see Rey pushing her way through the crowd, her costume armor shining under the streetlights, two large bouquets of flowers in one arm. She gives Kylo a one-armed hug, then Armitage.

“Oh my goddess, Armitage! You look amazing!”

“Thank you, little sister.” Armitage brushes his hand down the skirts of his tunic, shaking out imaginary wrinkles in the fine fabric. Rey’s eyes drop to the limp Azrael in Kylo’s arms.

“Az! You look so sweet! I knew Millie’s old costume would fit.”

When Azrael doesn’t respond, Kylo jiggles him a bit in his arms, rousing the dragon creature.

“Thank you for the costume Rey,” He says dutifully. “Thank you for thinking of me.”

“You’re welcome of course!” She beams at the small dragon, pleased.

Kylo grins over at Armitage and sees his mirth reflected in Armitage’s bright eyes. “Rey, is it okay with you if Azrael takes the pumpkin off now? We made him a promise.”

“Sure.” She says, reaching forward to pull the velcro open, releasing Azrael. “You wore it for much longer than I assumed you would - even Millie can only stand it for a few minutes.”

Azrael flexes his stained glass wings then leaps into the air. Flapping around the three of them like a giant bat, he soars and spins before landing heavily on Rey’s shoulder. He curls his long tail around the side of her neck for balance.

“What is going on here?” Azrael asks Rey and Kylo. “I thought you said we were going to a party at Finn’s? Why are we not at Finn’s party?”

“You didn’t tell them!” Rey punches Kylo’s shoulder lightly.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Kylo says defensively, rubbing at his shoulder. “Nice costume, by the way. Joan of Arc?”

“Yep,” She replies brightly. “I just couldn’t find the right wig so this will have to do.” She gestures to the three buns at the back of her head.

The crowd mills around them, some laughing and joking with friends, other waiting in quiet contemplation. Everyone is in costumes and Kylo sees more than one person with fairy wings, a few movie princesses, some superheroes, and two generic sorts of knights in armor. Armitage glances around and notices that many people are holding candles, flowers, and some even hold photos or religious icons.

“This looks like some sort of procession?” He asks Kylo and Rey. Kylo grins excitedly, taking his hand.

“It is, in a way. This is the Parade of Lost Souls.” He indicates the crowd around them. “Rey and I usually go every year, it’s a walk through the streets as a way to remember and honour lost loved ones.”

He opens the bag to show Armitage their own selection of candles and offerings. He reaches in and pulls out a slightly faded black and white photograph and shows it to Armitage and Azrael.

“These are our grandparents - Padme and Anakin.” He slips the photo back in the bag. “They both passed away when we were kids.” He reaches over to squeeze Rey’s shoulder. “And when we discovered the Parade, we thought it would be a nice way to remember them.”

Armitage’s eyes soften as he melts into Kylo’s side. “That is a very nice gesture, little one, I am sure they appreciate it.”

“And now that you’re part of the family, Armitage, and you as well Azrael,” Rey adds as she strokes Azrael’s back. “We both wanted you to come with us this year.”

Armitage looks touched and humbled as he sort of bows his head to Rey. “Thank you, little sister.” He then leans into Kylo, stroking his fingertips down Kylo’s cheek. “And you, my love, I am honoured to be included.” His golden eyes glimmer brightly. “I have never been a part of a family before.”

Kylo catches his hand and holds it tightly to his lips, eyes locked on Armitage’s he kisses the wedding band on his finger. “You’re a part of our family now, Armitage, for as long as you want it.”

“I’m going to go see how long this is going to take to get started.” Azrael declares. His claws and hooves patter over Rey’s shoulder armor like rain as he gathers himself to leap into the air. He flaps away and quickly disappears into the darkness.

“What’s gotten into him?” Rey looks between Kylo and Armitage.

“He is just overcome,” Armitage explains from within the circle of Kylo’s arms. “Our lives have not always been this blessed.”

Around them, the crowd has begun to organize themselves in a semblance of a line so Rey carefully slides the bouquets into the tote bag and then takes out the candles, she hands one to Armitage and keeps the other for herself. Some people in the crowd have brought instruments and the thin strains of violins, guitars, and drums float back to them from further up the line. Azrael returns at that moment.

“It looks like they’re ready. What do we do?”

Rey holds out her arm for him so that he can alight on her elbow. “We’re going to proceed along the street here until we come to the gates of Nunhead cemetery.” She gestures up the road with a lift of her chin, “Then we’ll follow the path through the cemetery to the centre where the chapel is located, and there they will have set up a big temporary altar.”

Kylo shifts the tote bag to his other hand so that he can slip his arm around Armitage’s shoulders. “Usually they keep the location of the Parade a secret until the night before, and this year, the parade’s even more special since Padme and Anakin are actually buried in Nunhead.”

A parade volunteer in a gorgeous flower crown hurries by, urging people into line and announcing in a loud voice that they’ll be moving shortly. Kylo digs through his bag, searching for something.

“Ah, damn, I forgot the lighter.” He looks around. “We’ll have to borrow one.”

“Allow me, little one.” With glowing fingers, Armitage touches the tip of his forefinger to the wick in Rey’s candle. It bursts into flame, burning brightly before settling. He also lights his own candle. With a quick glance around, he snaps his fingers and the candles of those around them also burst into flames. The streetlights flicker as people exclaim excitedly at the suddenly illuminated candles in their hands.

Up ahead, a drum roll sounds and the crowd begins to sway forward. People in the townhouses that line the street have come to their windows and out onto their front steps to see the procession off. Some wave and others take photos as they pass.

The atmosphere is one of joy as people head up the street. Kylo holds out his arm for Armitage who nestles his hand in the crook of Kylo’s elbow. Rey walks ahead of them with Azrael on her shoulder but periodically he leaps into the air and glides in a circle overhead, keeping a watchful eye on the entire procession. 

Suddenly, a devious gleam lights up Armitage’s eyes. He grins at Kylo as he disentangles his arm from Kylo’s, handing him the candle so that both of his hands are free. He mutters something quietly to himself as a tiny flame sparks to life in his hand, he raises the flame to his lips and blows gently causing it to float away into the night sky. He glances over at Kylo, arching his eyebrow to encourage Kylo to look up. Then, with a flick of his fingers, a shooting star streams by overhead. Kylo gasps loud enough that it draws Rey’s attention and she looks back over her shoulder, quizzical look on her face. Kylo nods towards the velvety dark blue sky, studded with a few stars, and she looks up in time to see yet more shooting stars streak across the sky.

Armitage's display has caught the attention of some of the crowd and around them, people point excitedly to the celestial display. With a soft smile, Armitage moves his hand in a small arc, tight to his body, and overhead, glittering white and gold fireworks burst into life. With another wave of his hand, more fireworks explode, raining down vivid bronze and red sparklers. He claps his hands once and a massive chandelier-type firework lights up the sky, cascading colours all around them. The onlookers gasp and cheer with delight and Kylo overhears some of them whispering excitedly that this was the best parade they’ve attended as they take photos with their phones. Armitage finished with his display, nestles into Kylo’s side, pleased and content, and Kylo carefully angles himself around the halo on his head to press a kiss to his temple.

A few minutes pass before they come to the tall iron gates of the south entrance on Limesford Road and as they pass through the gates, the procession swings to the left to follow the wide paved road that snakes off through the trees. The organizers of the parade have carefully laid out some path markers and a few reflective traffic cones to keep people following the main procession route, it would be all too easy to stray away down the rabbit warren of paths that crisscross the cemetery. The cemetery is overrun with trees, ivy, and foliage of all sorts, tombstones lean at crazy angles right and left, but the moon is big and bright in the autumnal sky and enough light manages to penetrate the skeletal trees for the revelers to make their way. Even with the silvery moonlight, there are still miles of strings of white fairy lights lining the processional way to provide light and even more ambiance. Armitage drags his glowing hands along the strings of lights, causing the fairy lights to twinkle and dance even more brilliantly than they would on their own. The whole evening is rather enchanting.

Azrael stays close as they follow the crowd along the path as it swings right, he comes to rest along Kylo’s shoulders this time, his long tail slapping Kylo in the face as he wags it in anticipation. Kylo pushes away his tail with fake irritability.

“Az, quit it, sit properly.”

Armitage hides a laugh behind his hand as Azrael whacks Kylo once more before sitting up and perching cat-like on Kylo’s shoulder, his stained glass wings unfurled behind him for balance.

As the crowd approaches the ruin of the Anglican chapel in the centre of the cemetery, they fan out a bit on the wide road and they are able to walk three abreast, Rey having moved back to link arms with Armitage. Ahead, they can see illuminated by more fairy lights, candles, and a carefully managed bonfire, the tall twin spires of the ruined chapel. The other group of revelers that had processed from the north entrance is already gathered in the clearing adding their offerings to the large altar set up by the organizers. When they also reach the clearing, the musicians with their group move off to join the others and they kick up a rather jaunty reel, although it’s not a song Kylo recognizes.

They come to a stop just to the side of the altar to just take in the spectacle. It might look a little fake pagan to an outsider, but Kylo sees nothing but reverence and joy on the faces of those around him. A couple of people, after placing their remembrances on the altar, turn away with tears in their eyes. Kylo can understand, Padme and Anakin had passed away nearly twenty years ago, and within a year of each other, and at times the grief feels too close to the surface for Kylo’s liking.

Rey takes a few pictures to show Finn later on then turns to Kylo and Armitage as she slips her phone into her pocket.

“Ready?”

Kylo nods, Armitage looks keenly between them and the altar, interested in what comes next. She hands off her candle to Armitage then takes one of the bouquets out of the tote bag. Unwrapping the plastic, she ruffles through the flower stems, loosening the tight arrangement. Taking a handful of the white roses, lilies, daisies, and greenery, she hands a bunch to Kylo, to Armitage, and a slightly smaller bundle to Azrael, keeping the last of the flowers for herself.

“Okay,” she explains to Armitage and Azrael, “it’s simple, we’ll place our offerings on the altar, holding the images of our loved ones in our mind’s eye.” Armitage and Azrael nod, looking pensive and Kylo leans into Armitage’s shoulder for support - the demon must have lost a great many friends during his long centuries of campaigning.

When it’s their turn to approach the altar, Kylo takes the small photo of Padme and Anakin from his bag and places it on the altar with his candle and bundle of flowers, holding an image of them in his mind. Beside him, he can hear Rey whispering some sort of prayer or spell as she places her flowers in a deliberate pattern on the altar. He slips his hand into Armitage’s as the demon leaves his flowers, a serious set to his features, golden eyes glimmering darkly. Azrael sets his flowers down then snuggles into Armitage’s neck, his earlier annoyance at the pumpkin costume apparently forgotten.

“Come on.” Rey tugs at Kylo’s arm, “Let’s go visit their stone.”

Hands gripping each other tightly, they follow the road to the right of the chapel and after a short walk, Rey pulls them to a stop in front of a small monument of a weeping angel, green with moss and dull with age. Kylo pulls some of the creeping ivy off the face of the stone so that their names are visible but it’s always a losing battle, the cemetery is extremely overgrown; the volunteers that look after the place are few in number and always in need of money so proper maintenance of the stones is a bit of an ongoing process. They crouch down beside the stone, quiet for a moment.

“Tell me about them?” Armitage asks.

Rey takes the second bouquet out of the bag and removes the plastic, then she places it in front of the stone. “Gran made the best cookies, and she hated cooking but she was amazing at it, and no one has ever been able to replicate those chocolate chip cookies, Dad’s come close but it’s still not the same.”

Armitage smiles as he reaches over to squeeze her hand. “And Anakin?”

Kylo grins. “Whenever he needed help with something around the house, and Luke or Han wasn’t over, he’d just go stand on the front porch and wait for someone to walk by, then when someone did, he’d press them into service for a few minutes with whatever he needed doing.”

Armitage huffs a laugh. “Eminently practical.”

“It’s sad that they’re gone,” Kylo says as he pulls up some more of the obscuring ivy. “But they had a happy life - as far as Anakin was concerned, the sun rose and set on Padme.”

“Yeah,” Rey adds, looping her arm around Kylo’s shoulder. “They were really great.”

“Will you allow me?” Armitage reaches a hand towards the gravestone. On his shoulder, Azrael perks up. Kylo and Rey nod.

Armitage extends his arm, gathering his magic around him as he reaches out and places his glowing palm on top of the stone. The glow extends up his arm to his shoulder and with a muttered " _revelare_ " a pulse of golden light flows from his hand and washes over the stone and weeping angel, turning the moss and vines to ash. The golden light spills over the stone, filling in the engravings of the names and making them burn brightly in the gloom. Azrael scuttles down Armitage’s arm to release a fount of yellowish-green fire over the stone and statue. When their magic fades away, Kylo is astounded to see that the stone and angel are gleaming white, looking as pristine as they did the day they were placed there so many years ago. When Armitage removes his hand, a tiny sparkling amber gem is left in its place.

“I hope you do not mind,” Armitage says, taking Kylo’s hand. “I wanted to leave my own gift in thanks. Even though I did not know them, your grandparents have given me everything.” He squeezes Kylo’s hand again. Kylo leans in to press a kiss to Armitage’s lips, his other hand slipping around the settle at the nape of Armitage’s neck.

“You’re amazing, babe, truly.” Kylo tugs gently on Armitage’s hand and the demon settles comfortably at his side, arms around each other.

Rey holds out her hands and Azrael leaps over to her to settle on her shoulder, his long tail hanging down her back, twitching occasionally. They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes more, lost in each’s own private reflection before Azrael notices that the parade seems to be winding down. He taps Rey on the shoulder with the tip of his tail.

“Looks like people are starting to leave.”

Rey glances up. “Yeah, seems so.” She climbs to her feet, followed by Kylo and Armitage. “Shall we go to Finn’s now?”

Kylo glances between Azrael and Armitage. “Babe, what do you think?”

Armitage nods his agreement and they bestow one last lingering look at the newly gleaming stone and the weeping angel who, now that Kylo looks at it closely, doesn’t seem to be as grief-stricken as she once was. Now, she looks almost beatific. He glances over at Armitage who merely shrugs a shoulder, a tiny smile curling up his lip.

Hand in hand and his arm slung around Rey’s shoulders, Kylo leads them all out of the cemetery and back into the city, leaving Anakin and Padme to their rest.

\----

Later that night, after the party, the late night pizza, once Azrael had curled up within the fireplace to sleep, after the hastily shed costumes and the flush of their lovemaking has faded, Armitage curls content into Kylo’s side, trailing soft fingertips in swirling patterns on Kylo’s cooling skin. He hums to himself.

“Did you mean what you said earlier, little one?”

Kylo stirs, moving sluggishly he nuzzles Armitage’s hair, kissing at his temple and forehead. “What, babe?”

“About being family.” Armitage’s voice is small in the dark as if he’s afraid Kylo will take it back.

“Of course, babe.” Kylo pulls Armitage closer so that he’s lying on top of Kylo’s chest. “How can you think I didn’t mean it! You’re part of the family now, Armitage Ren.” He presses Armitage closer, covering his face in slow, reverent kisses.

“‘Armitage Ren’, I like very much how that sounds.”

Kylo twins their hands together and brings them to his lips so he can press a kiss to the iron ring on Armitage’s hand. “Good, I like it too, babe.” He tugs Armitage down to meet him. “Now, I think I owe you a thousand kisses?”


End file.
